


Devil Scritches

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demonic Purring, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), F/M, Fluff, Purring Demons, Reader is intended to be female but i wrote all three stories so that the reader is gender-neutral, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: These fics came to me while I was playing "Devil May Cry 5" and someone had "How to Train Your Dragon" on. The title honestly speaks for itself.Just quick little stories of our favorite demon men getting the love and scratchies they deserve.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	1. Dante version

**Author's Note:**

> Dis the Dante version :3

You have no idea why you agreed to this. How in the hell did you brain think 'Yes. This is a great idea!'

You let out a sigh of frustration and continued to walk deeper into the woods. A demon had been threatening a small village that a lot of tourists and travelers use as a pit stop. Dante, being ever so brilliant, suggested you be live bait. And you agreed! Without any fight!  _ Stupid brain… _

You took quiet steps through the trees, trying to make yourself look as helpless as possible. You checked your phone.  _ Almost 5 in the goddamn morning... _

You eventually found yourself in a small clearing surrounded by tall grass and wildflowers. Even under the moonlight, the flowers had a weird glow to them.

You made your way out into the middle of the clearing when you heard rustling in the trees. You looked up into the tree in front of you and you could vaguely make out a dark figure moving among the branches.

Your eyes adjusted and you could see the dark figure slink down from a large tree and onto the ground. The figure stood on two legs and came into view under the pale moonlight.

It was a tall and lanky green thing with thorns all over its back and arms. A long thorny tail whipped back and forth. The demon wasted no time in getting close to you.  _ Where the hell is Dante??? _

Using its tail, the demon knocked you onto your back. With a clawed hand, it pressed down on the side of your face.  _ DANTE! I SWEAR TO GOD!!! _

The demon's claw had barely begun to dig into your skin when it was pulled off of you. You glanced up to see Dante, in his Sin form, gripping the demon as tightly as he could. The demon tried to swing its claws at Demon but the red demon's chitin armor was too thick. With a loud growl, Dante slammed the demon onto the ground and sunk his Devil Sword into it, killing it instantly.

As the demon dissipated, you sat up "About damn time, Dante! Thought I was going to die there!" you exclaimed as you tried to bring down your racing heartbeat.

The red devil cocked his head as he let out a confused grunt. You knew that look. He was apologizing.

You sighed "I can't stay mad at you" you held out your arms "C'mere. Sit with me?"

The demon let out what you can only assume was a chuckle and sat in the tall grass with you. The two of you watched the stars and clouds roll by.

"It's gorgeous out here…" you mumbled "We have to take a vacation out here at some point!"

Dante rumbled in agreement.

You looked up at Dante for a moment and scooched closer to him. He gave you a side glance before you said "You're warm" making him purr.

Through your peripheral, you eyed your target: his bottom jaw. His… "special spot". Without any warning you brought your hand up to his jaw and began to scratch. The red devil's reaction was instantaneous: a deep low purr rumbled deep inside him as he leaned into your touch.

You shivered as a rogue gust of wind blew through the clearing, chilling you. Dante unfurled his wings and wrapped them around you.

You chuckled at his reaction "This will never get old…"

Dante rumbled as he leaned into you, putting his weight on you.

"Dante---you're heavy! Get up!"

He ignored you and he continued to lean on you, purring and growling while doing so.

"Dante!"

The red demon purred as he nuzzled into your neck. When you didn't move, Dante nuzzled into your neck again, this time with a whine.

_ Oh my god… _

You smiled as you rolled your eyes "Okay, big guy…"

You brought your hand back to the side of his face and began to scratch again, making the demon's purring come back. This time it was louder than ever.

As the demon purred like a house cat, you said "After this, we'll get some of the biggest strawberry sundaes and pig out. How's that sound?"

Dante's head shot up to look at you and he gave you a long sloppy lick on the side of your face, making you chortle.

"You absolute dork!"

**"Heh… you love me"**

You snickered "Yeah, yeah…"


	2. Vergil version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis the Vergil version :3

It wasn't often that you'd see Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger form as he only used it in either the most dire situations or when he wants to get a mission over with. The first time you saw it, he was fretful about it and thought you'd be afraid of him. In reality, it was the exact opposite. You weren't afraid of the bestial form. While it was intimidating, it was so in a beautiful way. 

Still, despite seeing it a handful of times, Vergil was still hesitant to, as he said, let the beast out and you could understand why. Even with that in mind, you couldn't but be overly curious about something…

It was out of the blue. Completely out of nowhere. Dante was out on a mission with Lady and Trish, leaving you and Vergil alone. You decided to get some cleaning done and Vergil offered to help; an offer you graciously accepted.

Thankfully, there wasn't much to clean up as Vergil was hellbent on keeping the place presentable for potential clients.

The whole time you were cleaning however, you kept glancing at Vergil. You had hoped that he didn't notice but you knew better. Nothing gets past your blue devil.

After the cleaning was done and you and Vergil relaxed, he asked "Is something wrong, love?"

You chest tense up at being caught. You licked your dry lips "It's… nothing. Just something silly"

Vergil cocked his head "Truly? It seems like something is bothering you"

You hesitated for a moment before admitting "I'm… It's… about your devil form"

You could see Vergil visibly tense up "What about it?" he asked, a tone of concern lacing his voice.

"Well… I'm just curious about it. I've only seen it a handful of times, yet I've never got a good look at it"

Vergil relaxed when he learned that you were just curious "Do you wish to see it?"

You eagerly nodded.

Vergil smirked "Ask me then"

Smirking, you gave Vergil an unamused look "Really, Vergil?"

Vergil's eye crinkled at your tone "I can't give you what you want if you don't ask"

You snickered as you rolled your eyes "Fair enough…" you took a breath "Vergil? May I see your devil form?"

Vergil gave you a feigned look of surprise "Oh my? Who am I to deny someone so beautiful?"

You snorted at Vergil's joke. As he began to shift, you watched with fervor as skin turned into chitin armor and tail and wings grew from his back.

When the blue devil stood before you, you couldn't help but be in awe. Vergil observed you as you took steps towards him. Carefully, you took one of his large clawed hands in your tiny human ones. They felt… warm. A comforting warm…

You smiled widely as you muttered "Just as I thought… beautiful"

Vergil let out a puff of air that you could only guess was a scoff.

"You are! You are gorgeous, Vergil!" I reiterated "I mean… you already look like you were crafted by the gods themselves but this… my god… this brings it up to an entirely new level!"

Vergil's heart warmed at your genuine compliment and his chest began to rumble from a deep purr. You eyes shot up at him "That's new"

Vergil's tail came around and circled around you. You gently stroked the appendage, taking in how smooth and rugged it felt. Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around it, embracing it. It too felt warm. Vergil's purring got louder at this point.

You looked at the demon's face and admired every feature. His horns, those eyes, everything. You cocked your head before sitting on the floor. You pat the spot in front you, telling him to follow. He followed your request and sat on the floor cross-legged.

You smiled softly as you scooted closer to him. You looked into his eyes and noticed how curious he looked. Carefully, you climbed onto his lap, ignoring his tensing up, and adjusted yourself until you were comfortable. You looked up at him with a smile and you heard and felt him let out the breath he was holding. You snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his large wings around you.

Slowly, you brought your hand up and stroked the side of his face. The blue devil leaned into your touch, purring while doing so.

_ The moment of truth… _

Using your short nails, you began to scratch the bottom of his jaw. The demon was practically rumbling at this point. You brought up your other hand so that you were scratching both sides of his jaw. Vergil pressed into your touch.

You giggled "Just like a leopard…"

Vergil blew a puff of air at you, unamused. You raised an eyebrow and stopped.

"You don't like the scratches?" you asked in a feigned hurtful tone.

Without thinking, Vergil nudged you with his forehead and… whined??? You held in the laughter that bubbled in your gut as you resumed the scratching, reveling in his purring.

"Love you, my big handsome devil"

Vergil purred as he wrapped his wings and tail around you, cocooning you in chitin and scale.


	3. Nero version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis the Newo version :3

You draped the final blanket over the couch with ease. You stood back to admire your work. Nero had been working so hard, you felt that he needed a break. You were doing some much needed laundry when he called you. He had just finished a grueling mission and decided to call you.

Just from hearing his voice, you could tell that he was tired. You offered him to stay at your apartment for a few days to recharge; an offer that Nico was quick to accept on his behalf, making the quarter demon yell at her. You couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

When Nero hung up you quickly put away your laundry and began to work. First thing: you called in your and Nero's favorite Chinese place for delivery. Second: the blanket fort. You ran around your apartment and grabbed every blanket, pillow, the large comforter on your bed and tossed them all on the couch. After some assembly, the fort was done.

You heard the doorbell ring and you rushed to answer it. The delivery man stood at your door, two plastic bags full of food in hand. You paid the man and graciously took the bags "Thanks, man!"

You brought the bags to your kitchen and took out all of the styrofoam and paper boxes. You dug through your fridge and took out two soda cans when the doorbell rang again. You opened the door and greeted Nero with a warm smile.

"Nero!" you giddily exclaimed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. He eagerly returned the affection with a chuckle.

"How are you doing, babe?"

"I should be asking you that. You look like shit!"

Nero sighed a chuckle "I feel like shit"

You dragged Nero into your apartment "Well lucky for you! I have the perfect night planned"

Nero smirked "Oh yeah? Do tell"

You said nothing as you took him to the kitchen. Nero's eyes lit up when he saw the takeout boxes of greasy goodness.

"I made sure to get a triple order of wontons. Just for you"

Nero continued smiling as you served the food and drinks "You're the best, babe"

You giggled "Only the best for my handsome demon"

A light blush dusted Nero's face as he continued smiling.

\----------------------------------

After talking and eating for two hours, the food was half gone and placed in the fridge for later. Nero lounged in the dining room chair, full of food and soda. A happy little demon.

You stood from the chair and pulled Nero's arm "C'moooon… I got one more thing planned"

Nero gazed up at you with a lazy smile "Alright let's see what you have planned--- a blanket fort?"

You smiled widely "Why not?"

Nero shrugged "Can't argue with that reasoning"

"One more thing… can you… can you Trigger for me?"

"What why?"

You shrugged "Don't know… Guess I just feel like seeing you like that"

Nero smiled "Well… since you asked so nicely…" and with a flex of his neck, he changed to his devil form.

When he looked at you, he noticed the eager look in your eye  **"You really like seeing me like this, don't you?"**

"'Like' is a bit of an understatement" you joked as you took Nero's clawed hand and led him to the fort. You seated him next to you and ran your fingers through his long hair, making him purr. As you combed your fingers through his hair, an idea came to you. You remembered when you watched the kids for Nero and Kyrie and they were really hooked on the movie you brought for them to watch. They were really fond of that black dragon.

You bit your lip as you ran your hand along his jaw; he was eager to lean into your touch. Carefully, you began to scratch his jaw like you would with a cat. Nero's purring got even louder.

**"Fuuuu… don' stop…"** he slurred  **"Feels nice…"**

You giggled as you brought your other hand to comb through his hair. You planted little kisses all over his face, making him rumble and whine from the onslaught of contact.

"You're so cute" you mumbled.

**"'M not cute…"** he grumbled  **"'M a demon…"**

"My cute little demon…" you teased.

Nero grumbled but said nothing more. You adjusted yourself so that you were lying on your back with him on top of you, his head pressed against yours. You continued to scratch him until he was lulled to sleep.

You kissed his cheek and whispered "Love you, Nero"

Whether or not he heard you, his wings wrapped around you and held you close to his warm body.

Eventually, you fell asleep as well.


End file.
